The Curse
by AllieCatDiva
Summary: Eve Torres has a secret. She has lived longer than anyone should and has faced more pain than normal women have. She is now in the WWE, the one place she thinks she is safe. But is she?
1. Chapter 1

Eve Torres stepped out of her car and glanced at the hotel in front of her. She tucked her brown hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Do you need any help miss?" the taxi driver asked. Eve glanced back at him and shook her head.

"No thanks… I think I'm okay for now" Eve states before handing him the taxi fare, "Keep the change"

"Thank you miss and enjoy your stay in Tampa!" he called out before driving away. Eve picked up her suitcase and headed into the lobby.

"Hi there! You must be Eve Torres! The new diva!" a voice calls out. Eve turns slightly to see a blonde girl with blue eyes walk over. Eve gasped.

"Oh my…" she murmurs quietly.

"I'm sorry? Is something wrong?" the girl asks. Eve shakes her head.

"Oh ah no… You just remind me of someone I knew once" Eve explains. The girl nods.

"I totally know what you mean! You remind me of someone I knew too! *Laughs* What a small world huh?!"

"Yeah…a small world…" Eve says quietly. The diva takes Eve's arm.

"Come on! I'll show you around!"

"Thanks a lot" Eve smiles and looks around, "So this is Hotel WWE? It's huge!" The diva nods excitedly.

"Yup! This is where all the superstars and divas stay inbetween live shows! We leave every Monday and come back every Wednesday morning. This place has everything you would want from a pool to restaurants to a nightclub to a bar!" the girl says as she leads through the hotel.

"Wow. So what's that way?" Eve asks.

"That's where all the WWE offices are. You know, Vince, Stephanie, Hunter, the creative team… etc" the girl explains as they walk down another hall and stop in front of a room, "And this is your room!" the diva explains. Eve glances at the sign on the door which reads Kelly and Eve.

"Thanks for showing me around… uh…"

The girl laughs. "Silly me! Here I am going on and on and I haven't even told you my name yet! I'm Kelly Blank. My friends call me Kells. I'm your roommate!" Kelly grins.

"Ohh okay… Well I'm excited to room with you. At least I'll know one person here!" Eve chuckles. Kelly smiles.

"Well I'll leave you to unpack! When you're done, you can come down to the lounge and I'll introduce you to the other divas. The lounge is down the hall and to your left! Bye!" Kelly says cheerfully before she turns to leave.

"Okay! Thanks again Kelly!" Eve calls after her. Eve turns to the door and opens it to see a very nice room. There is a lounge area in the front with a sofa and a television. Each side of the room had two doors and two curtains. Eve walked to the left and pushed open the hot pink curtain to see the curtain was basically a door to a bedroom, Kelly's by the look of it. She dropped the curtain and opened the door to find a walk-in closet.

"I guess this is all Kelly's stuff. I must be on the right side then" Eve murmurs to herself. Sure enough, when Eve headed over to the right side of the room, the blue curtain revealed an empty bed and the door revealed an empty closet. She set down her suitcase on the bed and started to unpack slowly. When she was finished, she started to leave the room but then she caught her reflection in the mirror in her room.

"Relax Eve… there is NO way the curse will find you here! How can he be here?" Eve mutters to herself as she tried to calm her hair. Brown hair was probably the best look for her because it was her natural one. Throughout her time on Earth, she had many different hair colors but none seemed to work simply because brown hair really set off her green eyes. After a few minutes, she walked out the door to find the lounge.

While Eve was unpacking, Kelly had walked into the lounge and saw the other divas, Maryse, Alicia, Kaitlyn and AJ.

"Hey Kells! Where were you?" Maryse asked.

"Oh don't worry Ryse! I ran into the new girl Eve and I was showing her around!" Kelly explained.

"Ooh! What's she like? Is she nice or a bitch?!" Alicia asked grinning. Kelly shrugs.

"She seems pretty nice… quiet but nice" Kelly tells them.

"Well not everyone can be a party animal like you Kells" Maryse smirks and Kelly pushes her lightly.

"That's good that Eve's nice! We don't need another bitch like the Divas of Doom or whatever they're calling themselves now…" Kaitlyn grins.

"I thought they were the Sisters of Salvation…" AJ adds.

"Well whatever they're called, they're still bitches!" Maryse concludes. The girls talk for a while and soon Eve walks into the lounge and looks around.

"Oh hey guys. That's Eve over there" Kelly states before turning to Eve, "Eve! Over here!"

"Hi Kelly" Eve states when she walks over.

"Eve, this is Maryse, AJ, Kaitlyn and Alicia. Girls, this is WWE's newest diva, Eve" Kelly introduces. Eve glances over the four girls.

"Hi everyone, it's nice to meet you" Eve smiles.

"So, it's your first day here. Nervous?" Alicia asks.

"So much so!" Eve answers grinning slightly.

"Well that is definitely the right outfit to wear on your first day… although you could have used a better accessory… maybe like a bracelet or something" Maryse states as she looks over Eve's black top and black and white striped skirt. Kelly laughs.

"Maryse is our fashion goddess! She's always warns us what looks good and what looks bad" Kelly tells Eve. Before Eve can respond, AJ starts hopping up and down excitedly.

"GUUUYSSS! LOOOOOK! It's HIM!" she squeals.

"Calm down will you? He and the guys are almost always here!" Alicia rolls her eyes.

"Hey! She really likes him! There's nothing wrong with that!" Kaitlyn retorts, standing up for her best friend. Kelly notices Eve looks confused.

"AJ has a huuuuuge crush on one Mr. CM Punk. Everytime he walks into a room, she freaks out" Kelly explains. Eve nods.

"Ohhhh… does he like her?" Eve asks. Maryse, who sees AJ is busy ranting to Kaitlyn, leans in.

"No… actually I don't think he knows who she is…." Maryse whispers.

"That's too bad… has she ever introduced herself?" Eve questions. Kelly shakes her head.

"No… it's kind of sad. We keep telling her to reel it in but she doesn't listen! If she acts this way in front of him, he's going to think she's crazy!" Kelly answers.

"Well who knows, maybe he digs crazy chicks" Maryse winks. Kelly laughs and glances over at the guys and sees on walking over.

"Randy!" she calls out. Randy Orton walks over and kisses her.

"Hey babe. You're looking extra sexy today" he smirks. Kelly smiles and giggles.

"Thanks baby! You're not so bad yourself. Are we still on for dinner tonight?" she asks. Randy nods.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world babe" Randy answers. Eve smiles gently at the two of them.

"Ahhh true love…." she murmurs. Kelly hears Eve muttering and looks confused.

"Um Eve, this is my boyfriend Randy. Randy, this is my new roommate and the newest diva on the roster, Eve" Kelly introduces. Randy nods at Eve.

"Hey" he states before turning back to Kelly, "Alright babe. I've got to go but I'll pick you up tonight at 8, kay?"

"Sure thing Randy" Kelly smiles before kissing him. Randy walks back to his group of guys and they leave. AJ sighs sadly.

"Aww… he's leaving" she moans watching Punk walk out the door.

"And we should too. Anyone wanna grab lunch now? I need to get ready for my date with Miz tonight soon. Lee, wanna help me get ready?" Maryse announces. Alicia nods.

"Sure Ryse. Wade is oversees so I won't see him until tomorrow so I don't have anything planned for the night. Kaitlyn? AJ? You two wanna join?"

"Nah, Kaitlyn and I are planning to hang out tonight! We're going play video games and watch the Avengers!" AJ grins. Maryse winces.

"Oh um sounds…. Nice" she murmurs. Kaitlyn laughs.

"You don't have to pretend you like it Ryse. We know how much you hate video games!" Kaitlyn says. Maryse smiles apologetically.

"I think I'll pass on lunch. I ate before I came here. I think I'll just head back to my room" Eve tells the girls. Kelly nods.

"Yeah same. I need to get my nails done but my wallet in back in our room so I'll go back with you Eve" Kelly adds.

"Okay, so we'll see you two around!" Alicia smiles, "Nice meeting you Eve. I hope you love the WWE as much as we do!"

"Thanks and hopefully I will!" Eve answers. The girls leave and Eve and Kelly head out.

"So what do you think of the gang?" Kelly asks.

"They all seem really nice!" Eve smiles. Before Kelly can respond three divas, two blonde and one brunette, walk up to them.

"Well well well… look who it is. Ladies, I think I see a new Barbie doll" a blonde smirks.

"You're totally right Beth! Look at her outfit and her ugly extensions!" the other blonde grins.

"Another embarrassment for the real female wrestlers it seems, Beth, Nattie" the brunette sighs. Kelly rolls her eyes.

"Ugh. Why don't you three get lost? And besides, who beat you and Natalya last week, Tamina? Oh that's right. Me and Maryse did!" Kelly glares at them.

"Oh please! That was a fluke. You Barbies can NEVER compare to us, the DoD!" Beth chuckles evily.

"You might as well just quit now!" Tamina smirks.

"Before we make you all cry!" Natalya laughs. All three glare at Eve and Kelly before they slowly leave. Eve blinks in surprise.

"Um okay… who were they?" she asks. Kelly rolls her eyes.

"That was Beth, Natalya and Tamina… the DoD. They think because they were indie wrestlers, Natalya is a Hart and Tamina's father is Jimmy 'Superfly' Snuka, they are better than us" Kelly states before scoffing, "It's stupid really. We train just as hard as them, if not more!"

Eve nods but as she was about to say something, she accidently runs into someone.

"Oh my! I am so sorry! I should have been watching where I was walking!" she exclaims. The man grins.

"Whoa there!" he laughs, "It's okay. I'm fine." He stands up and holds out his hand to help her up. Eve smiles embarrassedly and places her hand in his. He pulls up her up. Suddenly all the lights in the hallway flickers off until only the one above Eve and the man stays on. Eve gasps and all the color leaves her face.

"No…. no not again!" she gasps. The man chuckles as he stares up at the lights.

"Wow. That was weird" he says before he glances back at Eve and notices she's pale, "Hey. You okay?"

Eve shakes her head and backs away. "No no no! I… I have to go!" she cries out. Eve turns around and walks away quickly. Kelly, who was watching the whole thing, calls out after her.

"Eve!" she calls before glancing back at the guy standing in the hallway shocked, "Um sorry about that Punk… Eve is new here and she's had a long day." Kelly quickly follows Eve. Punk blinks.

"Well that's not usually the response I get…" he chuckles before watching Eve and Kelly leave slightly smiling, "Eve…"

**So what do you think? Should I continue? What's the curse and why was Eve so worried when she saw Punk? Why does Eve and Kelly look familiar to each other?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Eve! Hey Eve! Wait up!" Kelly called after Eve. The newest WWE diva seemed to tune out her new friend. Kelly finally caught up to her when Eve returned to their room.

"Eve, what in the world was that? Are you okay? You looked like you were going to faint!" Kelly asked. Eve sighed as she put her head into her hands.

"I'm… I'm fine Kelly. I'm sorry to have worried you," she murmured. Kelly gives Eve an once-over.

"You sure? Because you ran away like your pants were on fire!" Kelly states and Eve nods.

"I was um just a little freaked by the lights flickering off. I'm uh a total sucker for scary things," Eve explains trying to cover up the real reason why she ran away. Kelly nods, hook-line-and-sinker.

"Oh I totally understand! We've never had problems with the lights before! It was crazy! Anyway, so you're okay if I go to my nail appointment?"

"Yeah. Of course. Go on! I'm fine!" Eve answers and Kelly smiles.

"Alright, so I'll see you later then! Bye girlie!" Kelly grins before grabbing her wallet and leaving. Eve sighs and throws herself onto her bed.

"Why here? I thought the WWE would be the one place where HE wouldn't be!" she cries. Eventually all the crying puts her to sleep.

Eve wakes up the next morning a little disorientated before she remembers where she is and what happened the day before. After a couple of minutes, Eve decides to go to the bathroom. She splashes some water on her face.

"Relax Torres. The WWE is a huge place. Just don't spend any time around him and avoid him like the plague! Everything will be fine. The curse will NOT work this time!" Eve mutters. She picks up a booklet off of her table and glances at everything the WWE building has.

"Oooh a gym. That's a good place as any to clear my mind" Eve decides. She changes into workout clothes and heads out looking for the gym.

"Hey! You alright? You look a little lost!" a voice asks. Eve turns to see a blonde guy with blue eyes.

"Oh yeah!" Eve laughs, "Thanks. I'm new here and I was looking for the gym"

"Lucky for you, I'm headed that way! I'm Dolph. Dolph Ziggler" he grins.

"Eve Torres"

"Well Eve, I'm guessing you're our newest diva?" he asks. Eve nods.

"Yep. Thanks so much for helping me! This place is so big that I would have been wandering around lost forever!" Eve states. Dolph laughs.

"Yeah it is hard to get used to in the beginning but you'll get used to it!" he states before sighing. Eve raises an eyebrow and follows his gaze to see Kaitlyn, one of the divas she met the day before.

"You okay?" Eve asks watching Dolph stare at Kaitlyn who's laughing at AJ. Eve tries to hide a smile. Ahh love. Dolph jumps.

"What? Oh yeah. I'm fine," he mutters before frowning. A guy walked up to Kaitlyn and wraps his arms around her.

"Who's that?" Eve asks confused. From what her _senses_ were telling her, Kaitlyn and Dolph were soulmates. So who was this new guy nuzzling Kaitlyn?

"Johnny Curtis" Dolph spits out his name like it burns to say, "Kaitlyn's boyfriend for the past 6 months"

Boyfriend for 6 months? What in the world? This "Johnny Curtis" shouldn't have lasted as long as he did.

"She really likes that guy?" Eve asks trying to understand the situation.

"I guess. But he's totally wrong for her. Johnny Curtis is only interested in one thing and that's Johnny Curtis. He's such a freak. She deserves so much better" Dolph glares. Eve smirks.

"Better like you?"

"Yeah" Dolph pouts before doing a double take, "I mean no. Not me, just anyone else"

"Give it up Ziggler! I can see the way you're looking at Kaitlyn. You totally like her" Eve states grinning. Dolph sighs.

"It's that obvious huh? I don't know. I really like her but she's ALWAYS with Curtis or AJ. I never have time to speak to her" Dolph states. Eve glances back at Kaitlyn who has just noticed Dolph walk in. Kaitlyn blushes and looks away. Eve raises an eyebrow. **That** was not the look of someone in a committed relationship. Eve shakes her head. How do normal people do this? How can they not tell when two people are meant to be?

"What if I help you out?" Eve asks. Dolph's head flies up.

"What? Really? You would?!"

"Yeah of course. I think there's more to Kaitlyn's relationship that meets the eye," she answers.

"Wow. Thanks so much! But wait, you barely know me. Why would you try to help?" he asks suspiciously. Eve smiles.

"I just _love_ love. Anytime I can help two people find each other, I try" Eve replies. Dolph gives her a weird look.

"Alright…" he mutters but his feelings for Kaitlyn override his disbelief, "If you can get Kaitlyn to like me, I'll owe you big!"

"You already have paid me! You brought me to the gym! Thanks a lot Dolph. I'll see you around!" Eve grins before walking away. She climbs onto a treadmill and starts running. After about thirty minutes, she hears someone speak.

"Hey." a voice states walking up to her. Eve gasps quietly before slowing down and turning to look at the person who spoke.

"Hi…" she states before glancing around for a way to escape.

"You alright? You ran away so quickly earlier that I didn't get a chance to ask" the person states. Yep. It was CM Punk. Eve's luck could not get any worse.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I just um had to go somewhere," she stammers looking away from his piercing eyes.

"You sure? It's not me, is it? You don't seem to like being around me" Punk states. Eve blushes.

"Oh no. It's not you. Trust me" she looks away. Punk smirks.

"So then if I climb onto the treadmill next to you, you're not suddenly going to remember that you left your stove on and run away, are you?" he asks teasingly. Eve laughs.

"I'll try hard not to but actually I do think I left my straightening iron on" she smirks. Punk grins.

"Well played. I'm CM Punk by the way. I don't think I've introduced myself," he states holding his hand out to shake. Eve tries not to smile but caves in and smiles at him.

"Eve Torres" she answers shaking his hand. She braces herself for the electricity that is commonly found between her and whomever the curse points out but is surprised to find there isn't any! There's just a warm feeling.

"So you're our newest diva. Any reason why you were attracted to the WWE?" Punk asks climbing onto the treadmill beside her. Eve shrugs.

"A new change of pace. I've always been great at athletics and I love acting so the WWE had both" Eve lies. Punk shakes his head.

"Nope. That's the answer to give to the McMahons. I want to know why Eve Torres joined the WWE" Punk states. Eve is surprised. She's been lying for so long that it's second nature for her. How did Punk notice she wasn't telling the truth?

"Why do you care?" she retorts. Punk shrugs.

"I don't know. You're different." he answers. Eve gives him a look.

"A _good_ different" he adds at her look.

"Well I definitely am different" she sighs before turning off her treadmill, "I should go"

"Why? You just got here," Punk states confusedly. Eve looks away from him. _Because if I stay here any longer, I'll have no chance to avoid falling for you._

"I just… I just have to" she murmurs before getting off the treadmill. He grabs her arm as she's turning away.

"How about you and I get dinner tonight?" he asks. Eve's eyes widen. A date? She hasn't had a date in decades.

"What?!" she turns around surprised. Punk smiles.

"I knew that would get your attention. You. Me. A dinner tonight? It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to" he states. Eve glances up at him and gets lost in his eyes. She's about to say yes when she sees someone over his shoulder. AJ Lee: glaring at them.

Suddenly she remembers who she is.

"I… I can't. I'm sorry," she says ripping her arm away from Punk and leaving him shocked. Tears in her eyes, Eve fast-walks out the door. It's too late for her to stop it. The curse has stricken again and Eve has a feeling that she's going to fall in love faster than ever before. But once again, the boy she's in love with is meant for someone else. A short brunette by the name of AJ Lee.

**Sorry I took forever to upload this but my muse wasn't speaking to me… So anyway, have you figured out what Eve's curse is yet? What do you think? Is Punk meant for AJ or could it be Eve? What about Kaitlyn and Dolph? Will she break up with Johnny for Dolph or does Dolph not have a chance? Leave me reviews! I want to hear your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

Eve returns to her room sobbing her eyes out. Her tears prevent her from seeing Kelly sitting in their kitchen on her phone.

"EVE!" Kelly exclaims, "What happened?! Are you okay?"

Eve ignores her and runs into her room. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. Even if she wanted to, Kelly couldn't help.

"Was it the DoD? Did someone say something to you?" Kelly asks worriedly. Eve shakes her head.

"No… I um just miss my home" Eve states in a small voice. Kelly walks over and wraps her arm around Eve.

"Hey. Don't worry! It'll get better. When I joined the WWE, I was a nightmare to be around. I was only nineteen and it was the first time away from home. My parents ended up sending me a photo album to cheer me up and I felt closer to them after that. Maybe your parents can do that for you" Kelly states trying to comfort Eve. Eve shakes her head.

"It's no use… My whole family is dead…" she cries.

"Oh no! I'm sooo sorry Eve!" Kelly gasps before hugging Eve tighter. Eve tries to wipe her tears away.

"It's alright. It happened a long time ago and I barely remember them…" she tells Kelly. Kelly chews on her lip.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks and Eve quickly shakes her head.

"No no. Don't worry about it. Why don't you tell me about your date with Randy(?) last night?" Eve states changing the subject.

"I don't know. I don't think you're alright," Kelly states worriedly. Eve shakes her head again.

"No no. I'm fine. I just need to get my mind off of it. Tell me about Randy. How long have you been together?" Eve asks. Kelly gives Eve a side-glance but starts talking anyway.

"Um it's going to be three years next week. I met him during this storyline we did together and we just clicked. He asked me out and we just fell in love" Kelly replies. Eve smiles.

"That's amazing Kelly. I wish I could have a romance like that" she sighs. Kelly raises an eyebrow.

"Wait, you've never been in love?" Kelly asks surprised. Eve smiles wryly.

"I never said I've never been in love. I've been in love plenty of times. It's the relationship part that never works out" Eve explains.

"So you've never had a boyfriend?" Kelly asks.

"I've had one which has led me to this point in my life…." Eve states sadly.

"I'm sorry… I just can't imagine what my life would be like without Randy"

"If your lucky, you never will have to" Eve replies before sighing, "Do you mind if I go take a shower? I'm all sweaty from the gym"

"Of course! I'll be in my room if you need me!" Kelly grins. Eve smiles back and leaves the room. Kelly Blank was such a sweetheart. It's no wonder really given who's family she comes from.

Eve climbs out of the shower and is drying off when she hears a loud gasp and a thud coming from Kelly's room.

"Kelly? You okay?" Eve calls out. When she gets no reply, Eve quickly puts on sweats and walks over to Kelly's room.

"Kelly?" she calls before walking into the room. Kelly is sitting on the bed in shock and a photo album is on the floor.

"Kelly?" Eve asks again and this time Kelly looks up.

"Who are you?" she asks quietly.

"I'm sorry?" Eve asks confusedly. Kelly glares at her.

"WHO ARE YOU?" she shouts.

"I'm Eve Torres. You're roommate and the newest WWE diva" Eve states slowly.

"No you're not! Explain this!" Kelly glares before picking up the photo album and showing Eve a picture. Eve looks at the picture and gasps.

"Yeah exactly. Now who are you? And no lies!" Kelly exclaims. Eve glances back at the photograph and sighs. She should have seen this coming. Afterall she recognized Kelly right away. She should have known Kelly would find out eventually. She just hadn't planned on it being so soon.

"You wouldn't believe me if I tried" Eve sighed as she slid down against the wall next to Kelly's bed.

"I think after seeing a picture of you hugging my grandmother in the 50s, I'd have an open mind" Kelly stated. Eve sighs.

"I guess I should begin at the beginning. I was born in 1935 to a wealthy family. Even though it was the Great Depression, my family was extremely well off. My parents were from very old money and I had an older brother who was seventeen. I wasn't supposed to be born. I was simply a mistake due to the absence of contraceptives at the time. World War II began in 1939 and I was only four years old then. I was just a baby and my world changed because my father and my brother joined the war and lost their lives.

Soon it was only my mother and me. She raised me to be selfish and manipulate people into giving me what I wanted. I was a monster who thought the world was mine to mold. I didn't know about love or affection or warmth. Everyone around me was cold and distant and I learned the only reason that anyone ever did anything was to get something in return.

It was around the time when I was twenty that I met your grandmother, Trish. She was a total sweetheart and so different from everyone around me. She taught me that there was more to life than wealth and selfishness. We became fast friends but my mother disapproved. Not only was I becoming less and less like my mother wanted me to be but Trish was poor. Her family owned a farm and this caused my mother to look down upon the Blanks.

When I came upon my twenty-third year, my mother decided it was time for me to wed. I didn't want to marry just any man. No, I wanted to marry for love. Trish had just married the nicest man, Chris Jericho and he loved her to pieces. I was sooo jealous. I wanted the affection and the attention that Chris gave to Trish.

But my mother ignored my wishes and chose a man she deemed worthy, ignoring the fact that he had a fiancé. I was against the marriage at first but she threatened to take away the Blanks' farm which I knew was the only thing my friend had to her name. They had a baby on the way and I knew I had to protect them anyway I could. You see my mother had power and authority, which she abused to no end.

So I agreed. Against my better judgement I agreed to marry Adam Copeland. At first I didn't know he was engaged and I was slowly falling for him. I knew I didn't love him yet and he didn't seem to love me but we were happy for a year. But then, I was with child and my life was changed forever.

You see Adam and his ex-fiancé, Lita, were in love. They had known each other since they were children but the Great Depression was slowly affecting Adam's family and Lita's family was poor to begin with. My amazing mother knew Adam's mother and she knew that they would do ANYTHING for money so she basically sold me to them. If Adam married me, their family would have the money we had.

Lita was FURIOUS when she found out that the love of her life was marrying someone else but she couldn't do anything about it, as she has nothing to stand on. The Copelands didn't care if their son loved someone else. They were just interested in the money. But when I became pregnant, Lita lost it. She couldn't handle the fact that the man she loved had touched another woman.

She went and killed the whole Copeland family down to Adam's five year old sister. Then she came after Adam and me. I was three months along when she attacked our home. She killed Adam because she decided that if she couldn't have him, no one could. As for me, she had a bigger punishment in mind.

What no one in our little town knew was that Lita was a witch. The woman in her family always had supernatural powers but they kept them a secret and tried to do good things with them. Unfortunately for me, Lita had lost her mind and decided the best way to punish me was to curse me to wander the Earth forever.

Now that's bad on it's own but Lita decided to throw in a little extra so that I would know how she felt when I took Adam from her. I have been cursed to meet these absolutely perfect men. The curse points them out to me and I have no choice but to fall in love with them because they're just so perfect. Normally this wouldn't be so bad. I mean how many girls dream of finding the perfect boy again and again? The bad part is that these men have always been destined for another.

So for the last 50 years I've been forced to wander around the world falling in love over and over again only to lose the man to someone who he's meant to be with" Eve explained sadly staring at the floor.

Kelly's mouth had been open since the beginning of Eve's story and she was in shock.

"Oh Eve! I'm … I'm soooo sorry" she gasped. Eve shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. I'm pretty much used to it by now. I've fallen in love many _many_ times over the decades and lost him every time" Eve sighed.

"But there's… there's no way to break the curse?!" Kelly asks. Eve smiles wryly.

"The only way to break the curse is for the man I love to fall in love with me which is impossible because they're ALWAYS meant for someone else" Eve answers.

"I'm so sorry Eve! I shouldn't have yelled at you! I just got so scared when I saw that picture! You've been through so much. I don't think I would ever be able to live through that. I'm sorry!" Kelly apologizes before starting to cry. Eve glances up and walks over to Kelly.

"Don't worry about it Kells. It wasn't your fault. Anyone would have reacted the same way!" Eve comforts.

"No! You were my friend! I should have known!" Kelly sobs.

"No Kelly. You couldn't have. It's alright. I forgive you even though I don't think there's anything to forgive!" Eve states. Kelly throws her arms around Eve.

"You're… you're such a strong person Eve! I wish I had even an ounce of that strength!" Kelly cries. Eve hugs her back.

"Hey! You remind me so much of Trish. She had that same fire inside of her that you have. Don't ever think otherwise!" Eve states strongly. Kelly smiles at her.

"Thanks Eve… One more thing. You said that the men you fell in love with always belonged with someone else. How did you know that if you don't mind me asking?" she asks. Eve shakes her head.

"I don't mind. A side effect of the curse is that I can see soul mates and true love. The term 'soul mate' is thrown around so often that it means practically nothing anymore but the thing is every person on this Earth has a soul mate. The other half to their soul. Most people don't ever find their soul mate and settle for true love. Very few lucky ones are soul mates such as you and Randy, Kaitlyn and Dolph and … AJ and Punk. Maryse and Miz have found true love" Eve states. Kelly frowns.

"So if I had met my true love before I met my soul mate, I would have no choice but to be with my soul mate?" Kelly asks. Eve shakes her head.

"No. See your soul mate is someone who best understands you but that doesn't always mean that you won't find someone else who understands you. Maryse and Miz for example love each other a lot. If either of them met their soul mate, it's very unlikely that they would leave each other for him/her but there's still a small possibility. On the other hand, Kaitlyn and Johnny do not love each other and I'm fairly certain she and Dolph will find their way to each other" Eve explains. Kelly nods.

"What about the guys you loved? How come none of them ever chose you over their soul mates?" Kelly asked. Eve smiled wryly.

"Because their soul mates always end up coming in between us. I fall in love fast and hard but it takes a normal person a long time to fall in love. While they're falling, their soul mates appear as a friend, an ex-girlfriend or a lover. Something happens and they always find their way to their soul mate. I've pretty much given up on someone loving me back. The last man I loved, I actually helped him towards his soul mate. They're usually much happier with her than me anyway. The thing is that soul mates barely ever fight and they always see things from the other's perspective while people in love will argue and fight and may even fall out of love!" Eve states. Kelly nods, deep in thought. Suddenly she gasps.

"Wait! That thing with Punk last night in the hallway! He's another of the men that's being pointed out to you!" Kelly exclaims. Eve nods.

"Yes. Punk is the next man I'm supposed to love and the thing is, I think I'm already falling for him. He's so funny and sweet and nice and interesting…."

"Don't forget smoking hot!" Kelly grins. Eve nods.

"Yes and he's hot too… It's so weird… I came to the WWE thinking that there's no way the curse would find me here but it has" Eve sighs.

"And you said he has a soul mate already?" Kelly asks. Eve nods.

"Yeah. AJ Lee. I saw her watching us in the gym and I saw their soul mate bond" Eve answers. Kelly frowns.

"But they've never spent any time together…" Kelly states. Eve shrugs.

"Well it's just a matter of time before they do and soon enough, you will be going to their wedding" Eve answers bitterly.

**And there you are! You now know what Eve's curse is! A few of you came close to guessing it! Way to go guys! What do you think of it and Eve? Will she ever break it? What about the other couples? Review and let me know your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly spent the night comforting Eve. Kelly's mind was seriously blown away. Who would have known that there really were witches in the world and evil ones at that! Who knew what those witches had done before in spite? It may have been possible that Eve was lying but Kelly didn't think so. Eve was too distraught to have made-up a story.

Kelly was suddenly extremely grateful for Randy. After hearing about Eve's curse, she loved Randy even more. It scared her: the whole soul mate thing. She was scared for a moment that maybe Randy didn't really love her and it was the soul mate bond that kept him with her but Eve put that fear to rest when she explained soul mates.

The next morning Kelly made sure Eve was okay and then ran out to find Randy. He was hanging out with Punk, Dolph, Miz and Daniel Bryan in the lounge. He glanced up when he heard footsteps and smiled at Kelly.

"Morning babe!" he grinned. The grin faded when he saw the tear stains on her cheeks. Randy stood up worriedly, "Babe?"

Kelly ran straight to him and wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around him. Randy blinked in surprise before wrapping his arms around her. The other guys looked at each other worriedly before leaving once Randy gave them a dirty look.

"Kells? What's going on angel? Why were you crying?" he asked softly. The only response he got was Kelly tightening her arms around him. As soon as she breathed in his scent, her trembling slowed and came to a stop.

"Kells? You're scaring me. What's going on? Are you hurt?!" he asked worriedly. Kelly finally shook her and mumbled something into his shirt-clad chest.

"I can't hear you gorgeous. You're going to have to speak up" Randy murmured. Kelly lifted her head.

"I said I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you" Kelly whispered. Randy's eyebrows shot up.

"I love you too but where is this coming from? Did someone say something to you about us?!" Randy exclaimed. Kelly shook her head and nuzzled against him again, pressing her cheek into his shirt.

"No. I just realized how much I can't live without you" Kelly announced quietly. Randy was confused and he pulled away a little to look into her eyes. She was trembling a bit but her eyes were bright. Randy touched his pocket. He was going to wait until their anniversary next week but….

"Kelly?" Randy asked before he let go of her and backed up a little.

"Yeah?" she asked nervously before gasping. Randy had dropped down to one knee in front of her.

"I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you beside me. Telling me what to wear and spraying your perfume all over my pillows. I want to see you with me at every point of my life. Before I met you, I didn't think I ever wanted a family or kids but you changed that. I want you to be the mother of my kids. I want you to be my wife. Kelly Barbara Blank, will you marry me?!" Randy proposed.

"YES YES YES!" Kelly screamed, tears running down her face. Randy grinned and jumped up before grabbing Kelly and spinning her around.

"I love you," he told her. Kelly shook her head.

"I love you too you idiot!" she grinned as he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Eve had seen the whole thing.

"Trish would be so proud right now…" she murmured to herself, smiling. Turning, Eve decided to give them some privacy. She had just taken about five steps away from the door when someone came up behind her and spun her around.

"YOU" the diva shouted. Eve blinked in surprise. Why was AJ Lee of all people so angry.

"What's wrong?" she asked confusedly.

"SHUT UP! You know what's wrong! I saw you with CM Punk yesterday! How dare you talk to him! He's MINE! Stay away from Punk or you'll be SORRY!" AJ growled. Eve blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"Don't act coy with me you home-wreaker. I heard Punk ask you out. If you know what's good for you, DON'T TALK TO HIM!" AJ threatened angrily. Eve blinked in surprise.

"Why are you threatening me? You heard me turn him down. He belongs with you anyway not me!" Eve states hotly. AJ smirks suddenly.

"That's right. He belongs to me! He's mine!" she gloats. Eve raises an eyebrow.

"I said _with_ you not _to_ you" she retorts. AJ growls.

"There's no difference! Punk and I are going to fall in love and get married and have 10 kids! Stay out of our lives!" AJ fumed. Eve smiles sadly.

"Yeah… of course" she murmurs before turning to walk away but stopping when AJ speaks up again.

"Oh and just so you don't forget-" AJ begins to say before reaching out and slapping Eve as hard as she can. Eve gasped and took a step back. Of course it didn't hurt. She was immortal after all but that didn't mean that it didn't surprise her. AJ smirked but the smirk dissolved quickly when they heard a worried voice.

"What the hell? Eve!" a voice called out worriedly. Both girls turned to see CM Punk fast-walking over. AJ fluffed her hair and smiled coyly at Punk.

"Hi Punk" she grinned but he walked right past her, all his attention on Eve.

"Are you okay? Do you have any bruises?" he asked, taking her chin gently and turning it to look at her cheek. Eve, eyes wide, melted.

"Oh no… I'm, I'm fine" she whispered looking into Punk's eyes. His thumb brushed against her cheekbone softly and Eve felt like she's on fire. AJ cleared her throat.

"Um excuse me! I'm still here!" AJ announced and Punk's eyes hardened at the sound of her voice. He turned around so quickly that Eve was afraid he might get whiplash.

"Who the HELL are you to slap Eve like that? What did she ever do to you?!" he growled. AJ tries to look innocent.

"Oh so you saw me slap her but you didn't hear her call me a 9 year old boy or a tramp?!" she asked, her lip trembling. Punk softened his gaze a little and glanced over at Eve. Eve glanced between the two before sighing. Time to do the inevitable.

"Yeah Punk. Don't worry about it. I'm fine and truth be told, I deserved it. I did something I shouldn't have done… The two of you should… talk about it over lunch…" Eve states sadly before leaving the two alone. Punk opens his mouth to say something but Eve has already left the hallway.

**And that's all for this chapter! What did you think? Aren't Kelly and Randy the cutest? Who's side should Punk have taken? Is breaking the curse hopeless? I loooove reviews ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Eve started to walk back to her hotel room when she saw Kaitlyn texting. Hmmm. _I DID promise Dolph I'd help him out with her_, Eve thought to herself.

"Hey Kaitlyn!" she calls out. Kaitlyn glances up from her phone and smiles at Eve.

"Hi Eve. What's up?" she asked. Eve smiled back.

"Nothing much. I was just about to get lunch. Would you like to join me?" Eve asked. Kaitlyn glanced back at her phone and then to Eve.

"Um…" she stammered and Eve's smile faded. Maybe this would be harder than she thought.

"If you're busy, we can do it another time" Eve stated trying to make Kaitlyn feel better. The girl in question glanced down at her phone again before sighing.

"No I'll go to lunch with you. Actually today's my birthday and I was hoping that my boyfriend would have remembered and wanted to get lunch together or something…" Kaitlyn sighed. Eve raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well happy birthday!" Eve grins. Kaitlyn smiled.

"Thanks Eve. You're actually the first one to say that. Everyone just seems so busy lately" Kaitlyn sighs. Eve smiles.

"Why don't we continue this over lunch?" she asks and Kaitlyn nods in agreement. They head over to one of the many cafés in Hotel WWE and sit down. They order lunch and Eve turns to Kaitlyn.

"So, tell me what's going on. Sometimes a stranger is the best person to tell" she states.

"Are you sure you want to listen? I'm probably going to go on a boring rant!" Kaitlyn warns. Eve makes a go-on motion.

"I don't know. I'm probably being silly but it seems everyone is just so busy lately. Johnny is always AWOL and recently so has my best friend AJ. Normally we spend almost every waking second together but lately, she's been acting weird. Always mumbling about Punk and how they belong together. Johnny is my boyfriend but every time we hang out, he always rushes off or starts talking about himself. It's tiring, you know? Kelly's practically always with Randy and the other girls are just so happy with their boyfriends that I don't know…. I guess I'm jealous of how happy they are…" Kaitlyn rants as the waiter arrives with their food. Eve reaches over and touches Kaitlyn's hand.

"Everyone feels lonely every once in a while. It's okay! Maybe everyone is just planning a surprise birthday party for you" Eve tells her. Kaitlyn smiles wryly.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better but I know that's not true. I just wish that I had someone who loved me like the other girls do… Anyway sorry for being such a Debby Downer! I bet you didn't want to hear any of this!" Kaitlyn apologizes. Eve shakes her head.

"Don't worry about it! I completely understand. I just have one question though. If your boyfriend treats you so badly, why do you stay with him?" Eve asks. Kaitlyn looks thoughtful.

"I'm not sure… I guess it's because he's the only guy who actually likes me. See the thing is I'm not a perky blonde like Kelly or a sexy bombshell like Maryse or even a cute innocent girl like AJ. I have a weird sense of humor and I'm not thin like the others… I'm just lucky that Johnny is into me" Kaitlyn answers. Eve raises an eyebrow.

"That's not true Kaitlyn! You are gorgeous and who cares if you're not a size zero! No guy is that shallow! You shouldn't be with Johnny just because you feel obligated to. Trust me. There's someone MUCH more deserving of your love then him!" Eve announces passionately. Kaitlyn blinks in surprise.

"Why are you doing this? You don't even know me" Kaitlyn questions. Eve smiles wryly.

"Why does everyone ask that? Let's just say… I like to help others. You deserve some attention on your birthday and here I am! I just hope we can be friends!" Eve answers and Kaitlyn smiles.

"Of course we can!" she grins. They finish up their lunch and pay the bill.

"Do you wanna come train with me? I'm meeting with Sara Del Ray for a training session in fifteen minutes" Kaitlyn asks. Eve thinks about the rest of her schedule before agreeing. They head over to the training ring.

"Is this where everyone trains?" Eve asks. Kaitlyn shakes her head.

"No. This is just the training ring for the main roster. The NXT roster has a training arena in Orlando. It's brand new and supposedly amazing from what I've heard!" Kaitlyn states as they walk through the women's locker room doors. Kaitlyn gasps when she walks to her locker. Sitting in front of her locker is a bouquet of red roses.

"Looks like someone actually didn't forget your birthday" Eve grins. Kaitlyn picks up the attached card and reads it aloud.

"_To the most beautiful diva in the locker room. Happy birthday Kaitlyn. There aren't enough words to describe how much you deserve to have the best day ever. I hope these are enough to at least make you smile_"

"Aww that's so sweet! Who are they from?" Eve asks. Kaitlyn glances at the card before flipping it over.

"There's no name… Who would send me flowers without signing the card?" Kaitlyn asks confusedly. Eve furrows her brow before relaxing. She had an idea of who that could be. Someone who had talked to her earlier about Kaitlyn.

"Maybe it's from Johnny?" she suggests but Kaitlyn shakes her head almost immediately.

"Nah. Flowers aren't his thing and if he did buy some, he'd definitely sign his name so there's no confusion" Kaitlyn answers.

"Oooh so it looks like you have a secret admirer!" Eve grins. Kaitlyn blushes.

"Who could it be?" Kaitlyn asks confusedly.

"Do you know anyone in the locker room who may have a crush?" Eve asks but Kaitlyn shakes her head.

"Maybe they are from Johnny…" she sighs finally, "I should go thank him!"

"Do you want me to come with you?" Eve asks slightly saddened. Kaitlyn would rather think Johnny Curtis sent those beautiful roses than even think that another superstar in the locker room liked her.

"I'm okay! I'll catch up to you later, kay Eve?" she smiles and Eve nods in agreement before Kaitlyn leaves the locker room to find Johnny. She wanders the halls looking for him when she runs into his best friend Derrick Bateman.

"Hey Derrick. Have you seen Johnny?" she asks.

"Not since last night. Man we got soooo wasted! Maybe he's passed out in his room" Derrick answers. Kaitlyn rolls her eyes. He was drunk. Of course. She thanks Derrick anyway and starts walking towards Johnny's room when she sees him texting in the lounge. It was fairly empty.

"Johnny!" she calls out. Johnny looks up from his phone before nodding at her.

"Morning babe. What can I do for you?" he asks before kissing her hello. Kaitlyn raises an eyebrow.

"Um I just wanted to thank you for the flowers you got me" Kaitlyn states. Johnny looks confused.

"Flowers? Why the hell would I send you flowers?" he asks. Kaitlyn frowns.

"Because it's my birthday! That's why!" she exclaims. Johnny furrows his eyebrows before shrugging.

"Well happy birthday babe" he states boredly. Kaitlyn stares at him.

"So you DIDN'T buy me flowers?" she asks. Johnny raises an eyebrow.

"Why would I send you flowers when the best gift in the world is dating me?" he asks. Kaitlyn sighs. Of course.

"Oh well sorry about that then…" she murmurs. Johnny suddenly stands up.

"Wait a damn minute. If I didn't send you flowers, some other guy must have! Who the hell are you flirting with that sent YOU flowers?!" he shouts as he grabs her arm.

"No one! I'm not flirting with anyone! OW! You're hurting my arm!" she exclaims as she tries to pull away.

"Shut up and tell me who!" he growls shaking her.

"Get your hands off of me!" she shouts back.

"Not until you tell me who you're whoring yourself to!"

"No one!" Kaitlyn cries out as she tries to hold back the tears. Johnny's nails were digging into her arm.

"What the hell is going on here? Let go of Kaitlyn!" a familiar voice exclaims.

"Mind your own business Ziggler" Johnny tells the blonde wrestler.

"Not if you're hurting Kaitlyn. Now, Let. Go. Of. Her!"

"Fine. She's a slut anyway" Johnny scoffs before letting go of Kaitlyn's arm and shoving her towards the blonde who catches her.

"Get the hell away from here. If I EVER see you even _look_ at Kaitlyn, I will rip out your teeth. Are we clear?" Dolph threatens.

"Yeah yeah. I got it" Johnny mutters. Dolph glances at Kaitlyn in his arms and helps her into a chair before turning around and grabbing Johnny by his shirt and shoving him against the wall.

"That's not good enough. DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND. ME?" he asks.

"Yes yes. I understand you. I'll stay away from Kaitlyn" Johnny groans.

"Good" Dolph drops him, "Now get out of here before I really hurt you!" Johnny glances once more at Kaitlyn before shaking his head and leaving.

"I guess we know who sent the flowers after all," he mumbled to himself. Both Dolph and Kaitlyn ignore him.

"Are you okay?" Dolph asks Kaitlyn as he takes off his jacket and places it over her shoulders. Kaitlyn takes her head out of her hands.

"Yeah. Of course. I'm fine. I was just shocked that he went so far. He's never laid a hand on me before" Kaitlyn states.

"What were you talking about that put him in that state, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I got these flowers from someone in the locker room and I was asking him about them" Kaitlyn sighs. Dolph smirks.

"And you thought that someone like Curtis actually bought you flowers? That man doesn't have the brain capacity to think of anyone but himself" Dolph states and Kaitlyn shakes her head.

"I get that now. I mean I always knew he was self-obsessed but I never knew he was so possessive!" Kaitlyn exclaims. Dolph sighs.

"You deserve better Kaitlyn" he tells her and Kaitlyn smiles wryly.

"You're the second person to tell me that today…" she thought aloud and Dolph smirked.

"Great minds think alike and all that" Dolph states before at Kaitlyn again, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just a little shaken up. Curtis doesn't deserve any tears. That asshole" she spits out.

"Well then I have to be going… Try not to get into anymore trouble today" he smirks and Kaitlyn smiles.

"I'll try not to. Thanks for saving me" she states as Dolph is leaving. He puts a hand up as if to say _you're welcome_.

"Oh and by the way, happy birthday" he says over his shoulder as he walks out the door. Kaitlyn blinks in surprise before smiling.

"Thank you Dolph." she whispers.

**I don't even know what happened here! I was totally NOT planning for Johnny Curtis to be the bad guy! I love him to pieces but as I was writing, this happened! I hope you all didn't hate this chapter! Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
